Hufflepuff help
by Screemnigcheesepuff
Summary: Draco needs to get into the room of requirement but he needs help to do that. Set in sixth year when draco is a death eater. This story is for the quiddich league fanfiction compertition.
This is a story for Round 1 of the Quidditch league fanfiction competition. I play on Caerphilly catapults as beater 2. It is about draco malfoy going on a date with an oc hufflepuff. My prompts are listed below.

I do not own harry potter only my ideas for this story.

(#14) word: Clock

(#12) class: Herbology

(#15) dialogue: "I should warn you…"

Sun spilled through the clear glass walls and roof, a strong smell of earth, plants and a small amount of acid smothered everything in the green house. On the benches stood pots of venomous tentacular. All you could see of the plant was a mass of writhing toothed vines. They never stopped moving, waving in the air while they searched for prey to feed on, and occasionally one would grab onto another, resulting in both plants shooting poison from the roots of the plant.

"Well don't just stand there!" The voice came from a cheery looking teacher. The woman in question constantly wore a large smile and, as usual, she was covered in soil. Slowly the Sixth Years drifted into the room and found their seats while trying to avoid the plants. The Ravenclaws sat mostly at the front while the Slytherins headed to the back.

Draco Malfoy walked to the bench at the very back of the classroom, his friends followed him and seated themselves on nearby benches. Draco mulled his problem over in his mind and started to zone out a little while Professor Sprout started to lecture the class about what they bad to do. Eventually she finished and the class got to work trying to figure out how to try and gain control over the plants.

The Ravenclaws were the first to figure it out and they soon walked around the classroom telling everyone what they should do, always eager to share knowledge with anyone. Soon all the vines of the plants had been chopped of and the stumps restrained with a stunning spell. The only problem with this was that all the plants began angrily shooting masses if poison, soon all you could hear was the stampeding feet trying to get to the door and the room had to be evacuated.

Luckily no one was seriously hurt but quite a few had to be rushed to the hospital wing. During all this confusion Draco slipped away and headed to try and find the room of requirement. It was the only room he hadn't looked in so far for the vanishing cabinet, but he couldn't get it to open. There was hardly anyone else in the corridors as they all had lessons. This meant that he could get away without much trouble.

He was startled as he heard the soft sound of shoes coming his way, and he darted quickly behind a nearby suit of armour. He turned to look through a crack in the rusted armour and spotted a girl in Hufflepuff robes walking three times along the corridor. Then there was a door in the wall, that had to be the room of requirement. Draco strained his neck to try and see more of what the girl was doing, only to end in a cacophony of armour crashing to the ground. He looked up just in time to see the door fading back into the wall.

Draco needed to get into that room, that meant he had to get her to tell him what to do. He waited for her to came out of the room, this only took a minute or so. When she came put he could see her clearly, she was a fifth year with longish slightly ginger hair and brown eyes. There was only one thing for it otherwise he might never get inside that room.

He ran up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, he felt her jump as she felt his hand.

"Hey," the word just slipped out of his mouth and she turned around to face him. Draco watched as the girls eyes widened in shock then settled into a soft smile. "Hey, errr... sorry, I'm sort of in a rush. Was there anything you wanted?"

He had no clue what to do now, rubbing his neck he looked down. "Do you want to meet up again? Because I really need to talk to you," he glanced up nervously, he was exhausted already from acting this nice but he had to do it if he wanted to get into there.

"Sure when would be good? This weekend at Hogsmeade?" Relief flooded into him.

"Yeah, sure!" They exchanged a smile then she turned and hurried off again.

In the rest of the week nothing much happened, but teachers still swapped them in homework meaning Draco had no time to go back and check on the Room of Requirement. Eventually the weekend swung round and students lined up to go into Hogsmeade. Once they had all gotten out most people headed of to honeydukes or the three broomsticks, Draco kept on walking past the post office and continued on fast the three broomsticks. Finally he sat down just of the path on the grass. Seeing as he had no way to tell the time he just sat and waited for the girl to show up, it struck him that he had never asked her her name.

After around five minutes the girl came out of the three broomsticks, Draco put a smile on and tried to wave cheerily the result was her stopping in her tracks at a demented Draco. As she got a little closer he saw that she was carrying what seemed like a picnic hamper.

Eventually she arrived and placed the hamper down. Draco stood up and helped her put out the picnic rug.

"Sorry I never got to ask you your name yesterday" he watched her as she seemed to think over yesterday's conversation.

"I'm Lilian Newell, I know you're Draco Malfoy" this left him confused, why was she nice to him if she knew what he had done to so many people? How he had behaved?

"If you know who I am, why are you so nice to me?" He hoped this would make him look vulnerable and she would share her secrets with him. He watched as her eyes softened in what seemed like pity, and he knew he had her wrapped around his finger.

"Well, why should I hold a grudge against you for something that happened in the past? Anyway, what have you ever done to me?" What a load of rubbish, he thought but still he forced a smile.

Together they started emptying the hamper, she had brought lots of food from the kitchens but mostly sweet things such as cauldron cakes and Bertie Bott's every flavour beans. They sat daring each other to try a bean but both wimping out.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" this was good it meant that he didn't look needy if he asked.

"I really need to find out how to get into that room and you're the only one who I could find that might possibly tell me," he tried to look as if he was sad about this.

"Well i'll tell you then, you close your eyes and walk three times down the hallway whilst thinking of how you need the room or what you want to look for and why you need it. Then you stop where the door should be. If it's not there you did it wrong and just try again. I should warn you you have to be very specific with what you want," Draco smacked his head that was it, it was so simple.

"Thank You. Is it ok if I go now I really need to get in there?" This would be the perfect time everyone would be in Hogsmeade or doing homework.

"Sure, happy to help!" With that he stood up and broke into a run and slowed down so that no one would see as he approached the three broomsticks.

As he ran into Hogwarts he looked at the large clock: 1:30. He couldn't believe he'd taken an hour and a half getting that out of her.


End file.
